Divergent-A Strange New World
by Dauntlessgirl57
Summary: Hey! So this is a new little idea I came up with where a girl ends up inside of the Divergent story and knows what's supposed to happen and wants to try and stop it. Will she be able to? Or will all of the characters think she's crazy? Set mid divergent, after they find out their ranking's for stage one. Rated T just in case, summery is worse than the story. Please check it out!
1. Chapter 1: Where am I?

**Hey guys! So this is a new story idea I wanted to try out, I don't know if I'll keep it or not yet so let me know what you think with a review! It starts out in the OC's POV just FYI, so yeah… So on to the story I guess, but first!**

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT!**

My eyes flutter open to the sound of birds chirping. A gust of wind blows a strand of my long black hair across my face. _Where the hell am I? _I wonder, slowly standing up. I look around and come to realize that I'm in the middle of a small park. My gaze settles on a road and I run towards it. The streets are quiet, with only a few people mulling around.

"Excuse me?" I approach a woman wearing all grey clothing. She stops and turns to face me, a small smile on her face.

"Yes dear?"

I clear my throat awkwardly. "Um, well I was wondering if you could tell me where I am. I'm sort of lost."

She tilts her head slightly to the side and gives me a funny look. "Why, you're in the Abnegation sector of course."

My heart pounds and I feel my eyes widen. "T-the Abnegation sector?" I stutter.

The woman nods. "Yes, are you sure you're all right?"

I stumble backwards, away from her shaking my head slightly as I go. No I am not alright, this wasn't supposed to happen. Before she can ask any more questions I turn and take off running in the opposite direction. _This can't be happening! _My thoughts race through my head as I round the street corner and race towards the train tracks. I get there just as the train begins to slow down for its trek through the city and I jog beside it. I've never done this before but I don't have the time to waste. Reaching out I grasp the handle firmly and jump, swinging my legs into the train car.

_Wow, that wasn't quite as hard as I thought it would be _I think to myself. After a moment I burst out laughing for no apparent reason. Of all the things that could've happened today, I ended up here. I sit down on the floor in the corner of the train car watching the world fly past. I am headed to Dauntless.

**Tobias POV**

I walk into the transfer dormitory and set the chalkboard down at my feet. The initiates slowly file in and gather around as they finish their supper. When they're all there I begin to talk.

"For those of you that just came in, I'm explaining how the ranks are determined." I say loudly, eyes scanning the room. "After the first round of fights, we ranked you according to your skill level. The number of points you earn depends on your skill level and the skill level of the person you beat. You earn more points for improving and more points for beating someone of a high skill level. I don't reward preying on the weak. That is cowardice." I stare at Peter for a brief second before continuing. "If you have a high rank, you lose points for losing to a low-ranked opponent." My eyes stop on Tris, standing quietly in the back of the room. "Stage two," I continue. "Of training is weighted more heavily than stage one, because it is more closely tied to overcoming cowardice. That said, it is extremely difficult to rank high at the end of initiation if you rank low in stage one." Tris' eyes meet mine for a second before she looks away again. "We will announce the cuts tomorrow. The fact that you are transfers and the Dauntless-born initiates will not be taken into consideration. Four of you could be factionless and none of them. Or four of them could be factionless and none of you. Or any combination thereof. That said, here are your ranks,"

I flip the board around and all of them lean forwards to read their names. Tris eagerly scans the board and spots her name in sixth. She looks pleased. No one is talking anymore. After a moment though the transfer, Molly I think, starts fuming.

"What?" She demands, pointing to the candor girl, Christina. "I beat her! I beat her in minutes, and she's ranked above me?"

Christina folds her arms across her chest and smirks. "Yeah, and?"

"If you intend to secure yourself a high rank, I suggest you don't make a habit of losing to low-ranked opponents." I say pocketing the piece of chalk.

I turn and leave the room, careful not to make eye contact with anyone. They can work this out on their own; I don't want any part of it. Putting the chalkboard and chalk back in its place I turn and jog back to my apartment. As much as I try not to my thoughts stray and I find myself thinking about Tris. I think I may like her. At first I wasn't completely sure but now I think I may be. It won't affect anything though, I won't let it.

I push the door to my apartment open and jump back in surprise. There is a small girl, I'd guess teenager, sitting on the edge of my bed staring at me.

"What the-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"Look Tobias, I can explain," The words have barely left her mouth before I cut _her_ off.

"How do you know my name?"

She sighs and motions for me to close the door. "Look I'll explain everything, but you have to promise to stay calm."

I shut the door and sit down. "Start talking," I tell her.

"My name is Hazel," She says quietly. "And I'm here to help you."

**-Page Break-**

**Hazel POV**

I lay on the floor of Tobias' apartment thinking about my day. He'd taken my story better than I thought he would. I explained how I wasn't from here and how I knew about a lot of things yet to come and I was here to help him through it all, even to stop some of it. Sighing, I roll over and try to get comfortable. He doesn't completely believe me, not _yet_ anyway. I told him that Edward and Myra were going to leave because Edward's going to get injured. That's why he's not here now; he got called out to help deal with it.

Tears form in my eyes as I think of home. I'm not supposed to be here, I know that much. But I don't know how I got here exactly, nor do I know why I'm here to begin with. This whole thing is starting to make me angry. I sit up and stretch as the door opens.

"Hazel?" Tobias calls out my name softly.

"Yeah," I sigh.

He walks in and sits down on his bed. "You were right about Edward." He says. "He can't continue initiation and doesn't want to anyway. Him and his girlfriend plan on leaving as soon as possible."

I close my eyes and give silent thanks. He's coming around; I need him to trust me. In order for this whole thing to work, he has to believe me.

"So the initiates have the day off tomorrow?" I ask. I'm trying to figure out where I stand.

"Yes they get the day off and then later on we start stage two."

I nod and lie back down. "I'm going to sleep," I tell him quietly. "I'll see you in the morning, hopefully I'll be able to explain more then."

I shut my eyes tightly and drift off to sleep.

**A/N: Alrighty so I hope you guys liked the first chapter! I know the idea is a bit different and all (as explained in the summary) but I'm hoping you'll enjoy it :) Let me know what you think with a review and I'll post more either later on this evening or tomorrow!**

**-Dauntlessgirl57**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Around Dauntless

**A/N: Hey again! So it seems that you sorta liked this… unique idea, so I think I'll stick with it. Thanks for reviewing; it really is nice to receive reviews from people. It's both motivational and good for the confidence. I'll try to update regularly but life sometimes gets in the way (4655 gets it) so it won't always be possible. If you like my writing please check out my other stories, or don't, I guess I don't really care too much. Also I co-write a story with 4655 called Dauntless Life so feel free to check that out as well (for those that didn't already know I didn't start till chapter 12 (I think) so all credit to 4655 for the first 11 or so). Well that's all I have to say for now, so on to the story! But first;**

**I don't own Divergent Veronica Roth does. You probably know this but I'm supposed to mention it anyway. **

**Hazel POV**

I wake up to an empty apartment. I know that he's gone before I even open my eyes, it's too quiet. Stretching, I stand up and gaze around the room, my eyes resting on the words "Fear God Alone" written on the wall.

"You're awake,"

I jump and spin around. Tobias stands in front of the door staring at me. I must've been completely zoned out because I didn't hear him enter.

"Yes I'm awake," I snap at him slightly. He looks taken aback and I instantly apologize. "I'm sorry it's just that well, being here…" I trail off unsure of how to explain it in a way that will make sense.

He seems to understand though and doesn't press the issue. Instead he holds out his hand to offer me a muffin.

"I thought it'd be better if you didn't wander around the compound until we get you into some Dauntless clothes." He explains as I take the muffin. "I don't know where you got your current ones but if you wear them around here you'll stick out like an Amity would."

I glance down at my outfit and see that he's correct. I'm wearing a pair of blue jeans and a bright tie-dyed t-shirt. Taking a bite of my muffin I sigh and sit down.

"You'll have to buy me some dauntless clothes then," I tell him. "I cannot stay in here the whole time, it just won't work."

Tobias just nods and turns to leave again. "Where are you going?" I call after him.

"To get you Dauntless clothes, you look like a bubbly Amity."

**Tobias POV**

I jog down to the shops to grab some new clothes for Hazel. This girl is so strange. She is constantly giving me this, this _look._ It drives me nuts, but she says she's going to change everything. I stop and quickly buy a pair of dark jeans and black t-shirt for her before turning to head back to the apartment.

**-Page Break-**

When I enter the apartment Hazel is sitting cross-legged on the floor. I toss the bag with her new clothes in it towards her.

"Tobias," she asks me after a moment.

"What?"

She frowns, thinking. "Well, you see I…" she stops suddenly as someone knocks on the door.

We make eye contact for a brief second before she slides under the bed. I stand and open the door.

"Hello Four,"

It's Eric.

"What do you want Eric?" I ask, not bothering to hide the bitterness in my voice.

He scowls. "I came to tell you that Max would like to speak with you,"

Now it's my turn to scowl. "I don't want the position, when will he get it."

"I don't think it's about the job this time,"

_Not about the job? What else do we have to talk about?_

"Listen Eric, I've got stuff I've got to do so if you don't mind," I make a slight shooing gesture with my hand and close the door in his face.

**Hazel POV**

I hear the door slam and know it's safe to come out. Carefully I crawl out from beneath the bed.

"I never liked him," I mutter.

Tobias laughs softly. "Me neither," he says.

I get up and walk into the bathroom to get changed. When I come back out Tobias has left and I am alone. I walk to the door and push it open. No one is around so I lock the door and exit the apartment. I never did get the chance to explore the compound.

I make my way to the cafeteria and spot Tris and her friends over at their table. It's by some small miracle that I don't go over and talk to them. Instead I force myself to turn away and grab a burger before leaving to find the chasm.

The silent, dimly lit halls of the Dauntless compound are calming. I eat my burger quickly and stop for a drink at one of the fountains. I'm completely lost but that's okay, the quiet is nice.

**A/N: Okay… so short chapter kinda boring but I needed to get Hazel adjusted to the fact that she's in Dauntless. I'll try to write a longer one tomorrow or the next day. I'm thinking about skipping ahead slightly (only by about a chapter in the actual book) to around the time Tris gets attacked, I think I'll write it from Tobias POV and then have Tris meet Hazel and so on and so on. Also do you want me to write some in Tris POV? I'm thinking I might write a bit more in her POV once I have her meet Hazel but I want your opinion. Anywho, that's all for now! Please remember to review :)**

**-Dauntlessgirl57**


	3. Chapter 3: The Scream

**A/N: Hey guys! So I know I haven't updated in a while but it's just, well life it gets in the way if you know what I mean (haha 4655 gets it). So as I mentioned in the last chapter I'll be skipping ahead to when Tris gets attacked and then I'll carry on from there. Thanks to those that have reviewed, followed, and favourited (It's still not a word but whatever :P) it means a lot guys! So as promised here is the next chapter. But first:**

**Veronica Roth wrote Divergent. My name is not Veronica Roth. Therefore I don't own Divergent. **

**Hazel POV**

It's been several days now, actually about a week, since I arrived here in the Dauntless compound. Tobias has slowly come around, he now believes my story, at least everything I've been able to tell him. I now have a rough idea for where this story is. My ultimate goal is to stop the war or at the very least stop Tris from dying. It's just so difficult trying to stop everything when you can't tell people things.

I stop suddenly as I reach the net and groan as I haul myself up onto it. I've decided not to do much else with Tobias knowing until he's gotten together with Tris. Instead I'll be talking to and interfering with leader business and avoiding everyone as much as possible. I close my eyes and allow myself to drift off to sleep.

**Tobias POV**

I sit in the control room staring at the screens. I haven't seen Hazel very often since that first day but I'm alright with that, she's kind of strange. Glancing down at my watch I see that my shift is over.

"Hey Four!" Zeke says as he walks in.

"Hey Zeke, what's up?"

He shrugs. "Nothing really, by the way Lauren wanted to talk to you."

I nod and start towards the door. "Yeah I'll find her tomorrow, we need to discuss the fear landscape room a bit more before the initiates go through it."

Zeke nods. "See ya!" He calls as I start to head back to my apartment.

I'm about half way there when I hear it. A terrified scream echoes around the hallway making my blood go cold. I recognize the voice, it's her, it's Tris. I start running towards the source of the noise and see Peter, Drew, and Al beating the crap out of her. Three against one, she wouldn't stand much of a chance.

In an instant I've charged at them. I get to Drew first and start punching him, slamming my fist repeatedly into his face, side, back, everywhere. The big guy, Al, takes off as Drew falls unconscious. I look over and see Peter dangling Tris over the railing by the throat. I let out a yell and he drops her and takes off. My heart skips a beat as she falls, but she is strong. Her arms catch on the bars and she holds on long enough for me to run over to her.

"Four," she croaks.

I say nothing, just wrap my hands around her upper arms and haul her back over the railing. Gathering her up into my arms, I let out a small sigh of relief. If I hadn't got there in time… well I don't even want to think about it. She rests her head on my chest and falls unconscious as I carry her back to my apartment.

**-Page Break-**

I wash my hands in the sink, trying to remove Drew's blood from my knuckles. After I got Tris safely back here I went and deposited Drew at the infirmary. He was in pretty rough shape but he'll live. I finish up in the bathroom and grab an icepack from the refrigerator in the corner of the room. I look over and see Tris staring at me.

"Your hands," She says quietly. Her voice sounds hoarse after almost being strangled by that no good, little- no, it's better not to think about it for too long.

"My hands are none of your concern," I tell her, sliding the icepack under her head. She reaches out her hand and, after a brief hesitation, presses her fingers to the cut on my lip. "Tris, I'm all right." I say against her fingers. I can't believe that after getting attacked beaten and almost killed she's more worried about me than herself. Her Abnegation is showing again.

Her hand falls back to the bed as she asks, "Why were you there?"

"I was coming back from the control room. I heard a scream."

"What did you do to them?"

I stare at her for a second before responding. "I deposited Drew at the infirmary a half hour ago, Peter and Al ran. Drew claimed they were just trying to scare you. At least, I think that's what he was trying to say."

"He's in bad shape?"

"He'll live," I reply, bitterness creeping into my voice. "In what condition, I can't say."

"Good," Tris says, her voice filled with anger. She squeezes my arm slightly and tears stream down her face. Gently I stroke her cheek with my thumb, I hope she's not in too much pain. I can't stand to see her suffer.

"I could report this," I say to her.

"No, I don't want them to think I'm scared." She answers, her voice tight.

I continue stroking her cheek. "I figured you'd say that."

"Do you think it would be a bad idea if I sat up?" She asks me quietly.

"I'll help you," I say and hold her shoulder and head as she attempts to sit up. She stifles a groan as I hand her the icepack. "You can let yourself be in pain. It's just me here." Her face shines with tears but neither of us say anything about them. "I suggest you rely on your transfer friends to protect you from now on."

"I thought I was," Tris sobs. "But Al…"

"He wanted you to be the small, quiet girl from Abnegation," I say gently. I can't stand to see her in so much pain. "He hurt you because your strength made him feel weak. No other reason." I watch her as she nods slightly. "The others won't be as jealous if you show some vulnerability. Even if it isn't real."

"You think I have to pretend to be vulnerable?" She asks me, disbelievingly.

I take the icepack from her hand and hold it up to her head for her. "Yes, I do." We sit in silence for a minute before I continue. "You're going to want to march into breakfast tomorrow and show your attackers they had no effect on you, but you should let that bruise on your cheek show, and keep your head down."

She lifts her head up to look at me and says in a quiet voice, "I don't think I can do that."

"You have to," I tell her.

"I don't think you get it." She snaps, red faced. "They touched me."

My whole body goes completely still. They _touched_ her? They actually did that to Tris? My Tris? Anger boils inside of me. "Touched you,"

"Not… in the way you're thinking. But… almost." She looks away from me again and we stand in silence for a while. Finally she breaks it. "What is it?"

"I didn't want to say this," I start, clearing my throat. "But I feel like I have to. It is more important for you to be safe then right, for the time being. Understand?" I stare at her until she finally nods. "But please, when you see the opportunity," I say, putting my hand on her cheek and tilting her head up so she has to look me in the eyes. "Ruin them."

"You're a little scary Four," She laughs.

I frown. "Do me a favor, don't call me that."

"What should I call you, then?" She asks, clearly confused.

I take my hand from her face and stand up. "Nothing. Yet"

I walk over to find some blankets and set up a bed on the floor for myself. Tris tries to protest and insist that I take the bed but I refuse and finally she gives in. I cover her over with a quilt and lay down on the floor. Almost instantly after my eyes close I am asleep.

**A/N: Alright so there's your chapter, hope you liked it (a lot of dialogue straight from the book (that I DON'T OWN!)). Please remember to review and favorite and follow and leave your thoughts so I can know what you think. Also next chapter, or maybe the one after Tris will meet Hazel and I want to know if you'll be wanting some Tris POV or just stick with the Tobias/Hazel POV's? Anywho hope you enjoyed!**

**-Dauntlessgirl57**


End file.
